


Dreamship surprise gets new uniforms

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bullyparade - Der film (2017), Traumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 (2004)
Genre: Humor, I swear they can't keep their hands off each other, Interquel, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, dreamship surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Uniforms change, but love never changes.





	Dreamship surprise gets new uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe these two lovebirds can legally get married in Germany?
> 
> I HOPE THEY GET THEIR BIG DAMN KISS IN THE NEW MOVIE :')
> 
> I had to make this.

"Captain, the new uniforms have arrived through beaming," Bora-bora announced.  
  
Kork was eying at his vulcanette at first then his attention turned toward the dark, curly haired woman.  
  
"New uniforms?" Kork asked, raising an eyebrow. "Again?" he looked down toward the long dress like uniform that swept down toward his knees. His black boots reaching up toward his knees. "But I like this uniform."  
  
"Command's orders," Bora-bora said. "they don't make your favorite dress anymore."  
  
"All right," Kork said, then he stood up from the chair then straightened his dress also smoothing it out. "Mr Spuck, would you do me the honors of joining me to retrieve our new uniforms?"  
  
Spuck turned away from the station, beaming.  
  
"Yes, captain!" Spuck slid off the chair.  
  
Kork looked at his short husband like he was his world.    
  
The human and the Vulcanette went down the corridor exiting the bridge.  
  
Everyone was in dresses including the elderly men not only the women. Kork was stopped by the familiar chanting of a woman, _"make our ship great again!"_ then handed her some coins into the tin can. Kork's hands drifted to the Vulcanette's ass placing a grip on it squeezing it. The Vulcanette's face turned a shade of green. Spuck brought his captain  into a abandoned unfinished corridor. The two men passionately kissed each other. Schrotty was headed in the direction of his quarters with his new uniform in a plastic bag. He slid his glasses up then came to a stop once hearing familiar smooching. He walked backwards until he had seen the captain's hands  traveling under Spuck's thigh with one hand cupping the back of the vulcanette's and their noses pressed against each others faces.  
  
"Captain, Commander," Schrotty said, faking a cough. Their attention shifted toward the man. "you better get the uniforms before all the good unripable ones are taken. They're getting down to small."  
  
Kork smiled.  
  
"I can always rely on you to make me a  larger variation of the uniform, Schrotty," Kork said.  "I will get there when I get there."  
  
"Okay," Schrotty said. "and the new uniforms are better than these," he gestured toward his dress uniform reminiscent of the previous one with the black design meeting up toward the neck starting at the edge of the shoulders then darting down to the side resembling a flannel jacket illusion. He made his way past the two with a smile on his face skipping away.

Kork turned away from the hall facing his bondmate.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Kork asked.  
  
"We were going to get our new uniforms," Spuck said. "surely, this can wait."

"Hmm," Kork said. "it is best to save the best for last," he let go of the man's shoulder sliding his hand out from underneath the Vulcanette's dress. "Let's go, Spucky." he held his hand out for the Vulcanette.

Spuck took the captain's hand then they continued their way down the hall into the beaming room. People were coming out holding bags that had their new uniforms that had be hand fed into the clothes replicator after being measured once a day. Pille, their CMO, was searching the row of bags for his uniform. Apparently his uniform was mixed with a lower grade doctor who dealt with  Vulcanette biology. There were cheers for "red is back in style!" and a "oh god no, the blue is back in medicine." with a groan which didn't come from Pille. Pille frowned as he reached a larger bag then peered in to see the contents. Spuck went over to the science section while Kork went over to the gold. Bora-bora will be getting her new golden outfit after her shift ended. Kork found the new bag that was labeled with his full name including middle name Thorsten being spelled proudly and correctly.  The captain smiled taking  the bag. He looked in to see folded clothes that smelled new. He briefly closed his eyes savoring in the scent.

He swung the bag onto his shoulder as though it were a shoulder bag.

Spuck followed after his captain.

"They've changed the color," Spuck said.

"Hmm?" Kork asked, looking over.

"It's blue," Spuck  said, as his pointy ears tilted down.

". . . But . . . You like blue," Kork said.

"I liked the purple uniform," Spuck said

"So did I," Kork said. "my little Vulcanette is adorable in blue," he put one hand on the man's shoulder as their hips were connected together. "and look at that body," he felt around the man's sides looking at him, tenderly. "blue goes great with green!"

"Honey, you love any color on me," Spuck said.  
  
"You look cute in any color," Kork said.  
  
"No, you do, Mr handsome," Spuck said.  
  
"Uh huh," Kork said. "it seems we are at a standstill."  
  
"That we are," Spuck said, as they came to a stop at the doors to their quarters. "perhaps we can . . ." Spuck raised an eyebrow in return as a idea came to him. "wear each others uniform to make a point?"  
  
Kork smiled.  
  
"That would be a fantastic idea," Kork said.  
  
The two men entered the quarters.  
  
Spuck helped his captain take his dress off while Kork helped Spuck take his dress off. They slid off their tights and boots while sitting alongside each other on the bed. Spuck tipped over his boots. A long series of sand fell out landing to the floor. Kork did the same except raisins and coins fell out. Spuck lightly tapped on the bottom then looked down to see the large pile of sand between his legs. He looked over to see his husband picking up the raisins and placing them into a cup. They switched bags while the rounded machines went at the pile of sand taking turns to gather the dirt.  
  
"Perhaps that vacation isn't worth repeating," Spuck said.  
  
"Really?" Kork asked. "you enjoyed it."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I did," Spuck said. "just not wearing our boots."  
  
"I don't know about you but I was enjoying the dance parties with Schrotty," Kork said.  "and you did a excellent job out dancing the best dancer on the field," he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "that's why we bring flip flops."  
  
"No wonder Schrotty and your feet were sun burned," Spuck said, sliding on the pants.  
  
"You can stop bringing your boots to a beach," Kork said. "I have told you that repeatedly."  
  
"I may be related to a turtle," Spuck said. "yet I do not enjoy getting my feet on foreign beaches."  
  
Kork sighed.  
  
"The water is not going to eat you up," Kork said.  
  
"Do you not remember the story of a ancient Vulcanette arriving to a water world and being eaten alive once diving into a beach?" Spuck asked.  
  
"Yes," Kork said, grimly. "The water was the inhabitants. He couldn't have known."  
  
"It's a found fear,"  Spuck said, as his partner put on his blue attire.  He shook his head. "and people wonder why Vulcanettes are wary about going into foreign bodies of water without confirmation that it is safe."  
  
Kork smiled at his husbands concern then put on his pants while his partner finished getting dressed.

"Captain Spuck," Kork said. "has a nice ring to it."

"First officer Kork," Spuck said. "even better of a ring, don't you think?"

"You look very attractive in gold," Kork said, tracing along the man's shoulder. There was  a somewhat of a 'v' cut in the neck collar. They each had a dark torso contrasting from the bright colors. Their discarded boots left against both sides of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Spuck said, as their foreheads pressed together while his green hand wrapped on the back of the man's neck and the other placed onto the man's thigh.

Kork began the kiss first leaning forward placing his partner onto the edge of the bed then placed kisses along the man's jawline. From behind them, their clothes replicator awaited. Kork kissed under the Vulcanette's jawline earning laughing as he teasingly smiled. Spuck used his finger to bring his partner face to face placing another kiss on his lips. Their bond was thriving with life, beaming, glowing, with life full of love transpiring between the two men. Spuck clenched onto Kork's chest with eyes closed. We can catch the sight of a wedding ring on Spuck's ring finger.

Our camera moved over to show a holophotograph resting on a counter of them getting married by a fellow Vulcanette in bright pink Germany.

**The End.**


End file.
